


Reader is the Drummer for MCR

by CastielPizzaMan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Mikey is tired of everyone’s shit, Reader is the drummer for mcr, au where reader is the drummer, no bob because fuck bob, this is good you should read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Basically the reader is the drummer for MCR and in love with Gerard?
Relationships: Gerard Way/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Reader is the Drummer for MCR

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set during black parade and I know that some of this is not factually correct because MCR didn’t set auditions for their fucking drummer but just go with it please, I was literally three during black parade. I think. I’m not good with dates.

As soon as you hit the first note on the drum, you were set in the zone. Growing up, you loved music but not just listening to it. You listened to every part, you heard each instrument and over time you were drawn more and more to the drums. You learned every song you knew on the drums, but you didn't know what you were going to do with the talent you had. That was until you found out My Chemical Romance had an opening for a drummer and you knew that you at least had to audition for it. 

So, you gathered all the money you had left to fly to New Jersey and audition in front of Gerard Way, Mikey Way, Ray Toro and Frank Iero. Their manager was the one to call you up a week later and tell you that you had gotten the job and flew you back out to New Jersey to talk about your duties as the new drummer. 

Surprisingly, the fans didn't hate you. In fact, they loved you. You were part of My Chemical Romance now, included in the music videos and the photoshoots. Hell, they even made fan pages and fan fictions about you. You were surprised at how quickly they took to you and the fact that you had become famous almost overnight was overwhelming. Sometimes you struggled with keeping your personal life private, but it was honestly worth it.

That's how you got here, drumming the hell out of a sold-out arena and putting your life into the final song of the night. You did what you knew best until Gerard sang the final note and the lights darkened. 

By the time you had made it to the dressing room, you were sweaty, still trying to catch your breath and tired. Tired because you hadn't been able to sleep last night thanks to Mikey and Ray who decided that a Donkey Kong war was a better idea than sleep, and you still hated those stupid bunks that seemed to get smaller every night.

"How long do you think it'll be until we can get to the bus?" You asked, listening to the screams of the fans that were waiting outside still.

"I don't know, it's still pretty crazy out there," Frank said, who was stood next to Ray and leaned against the table.

You knew that a hotel night wasn't coming up for another few weeks, so that meant you still had to sleep on the bus with four loud and, quite honestly, annoying men who behaved like children. The boys always annoyed the shit out of you but at the end of the day, you guys were basically all family now which was why when you took the job you had promised yourself you would keep it that way. Strictly friends, nothing romantic because you didn't want to cause any possible negativity within the band. Of course, like most of your promises, you didn't keep. It had started out as a crush, simple. Easy. You could deal with a crush, you had done so your entire life. What you hadn't intended for was to fall in love with Gerard Way. You denied it to yourself for as long as you could until Mikey could tell you acted differently around his brother and brought it upon himself to talk to you.

None of the other boys suspected a thing because they were oblivious and didn't notice any difference. Mikey had continuously tried to bring you and Gerard closer, but his attempts were too subtle for Gerard to notice and not subtle enough for you to stare him down with a look that could kill. 

"I need coffee," said Gerard from in front of you, his eyes closed, looking almost as tired as you. He must have been kept up last night too.

"You always need coffee. You are 99% made of coffee at this point." You said. You hardly ever saw him without coffee. It was his superpower to find coffee at any place, but right now the only place Gerard could find coffee would be on the bus. 

"What's the 1%?" Mikey asked.

"Sass," you answered simply, ready to fall asleep in the chair.

"She's got a point," Ray shrugged. 

After waiting for another half hour, you were finally able to make it outside to the bus. You didn't love sleeping on the bus but it got the job done and it was better than nothing. Gerard was the first one inside, mumbling 'coffee' until he found the stuff. Once it was made, he sat on one of the couches with the hot drink, grinning as he sipped on his beverage. You tried not to think about how cute it was. You failed.

Sighing, you sat down on one of the couches across from Gerard and tried not to think about him. You failed again. Usually, you were great with catching yourself doing this and putting a stop to it. Unfortunately, your brain didn't seem to be working at the moment and you didn't have the strength to actually do anything about it.

"I'm tired of being subtle with you people. Gerard, Y/N is in love with you. Y/N, Gerard is in love with you too. Please talk to each other before I lose my mind." Mikey suddenly blurts out. Ray and Frank trade startled looks while Gerard almost spills his coffee. You simply can not deal with this.

"I'm not having this conversation at ass o'clock, I'm going to bed." You say and walk quickly to your bunk without looking back. 

Sliding into your bunk, the last thing you hear before you fall asleep is, "What the fuck, dude?" from Gerard. 

When you wake, it's eerily quiet, apart from the hand that's shaking you awake and whispering your name over and over. 

"Just let me sleep, dude. We can talk about this tomorrow." You tell Gerard, rolling over as best you can to face the wall of the bunk.

"But if we wait until the morning, the fucking idiots will try to listen in. They're all asleep right now." Gerard says quietly. You could tell he was not about to let this go.

"Did you wait till everyone had fallen asleep to talk to me? Are you planning to murder me?" You asked, accepting the fact that you were now awake.

"No, I just want to talk to you. About what my dick of a brother said. Because I need to know if it was true."

"Really, because I assumed you just wanted to talk more about coffee?" You asked, your voice dripping with sarcasm as you left your bunk, landing on the floor with a soft thump. You followed him to the front of the bus where the small living room was. 

The two of you sat in silence for a good minute, you weren't going to speak up first because you didn't even know what you would say. But then you did speak up.

"I don't want any of this to affect the band," you whispered.

"I just want to know if what he said was true."

"I don't know, is it?" You asked, still not wanting to admit it. Honestly, you just wished this was all a dream and you'd wake up tomorrow to a normal day where Mikey had said nothing.

"I know my part is."

"Well, fuck now I don't know what to say." For some reason, you felt self-conscious about admitting your feelings. Some people have problems with that, telling people they loved them and feeling awkward when receiving love and affection. 

"Y/N, you can trust me."

"That's not the problem, the problem is that I feel awkward with things like this. Because you're my best friend and I'm in love with you and admitting feelings isn't easy for me. I don't want to ruin our friendship-" You were cut off by the lips that had connected to yours. It took you a moment to realise that Gerard was kissing you, a short and sweet kiss mostly done to shut you up because you had started to ramble. 

You rambled when you were nervous, it's the only way you could actually express something. 

"Consider the friendship ruined. Hardly anything would be different anyway, except there'll be way more kissing." Even in the dark, you could see that he was smiling playfully. 

"Fine, but you have to take me on a date." You didn't really care if he took you on a date, you weren't even that type of person. You simply wanted to spend time with him away from the idiots.

__

BONUS

"Well, isn't that cute." Mikey had found Y/N and Gerard knocked out on the sofa in the early hours of the morning and immediately woke up Frank and Ray. "Pay up"

"Fuck should have bet on Y/N," Ray handed over the ten-dollar bill he and Mikey and bet together when they first noticed the way Gerard looked at Y/N. "He could still end up with Frank."

"What the fuck are you betting on?" Asked Frank, glaring at the taller men. "We should take a picture."

"No you fucking shouldn't" Y/N's voice groaned from the sofa.

"We should definitely take a picture." And with that, Mikey, Frank and Ray all had their phones out.


End file.
